1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a broadband antenna and a wireless communication device employing the broadband antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
An antenna is used for transceiving wireless signals in a wireless communication device, such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant. The wireless communication device needs to transmit and receive wireless signals at different frequencies to meet different communication system standards. A metal housing is applied for the wireless communication device for strength and heat dissipating. However, the antenna may be affected by a shielding effect of the metal housing. Therefore, the antenna is designed in the limited space of the metal housing and needs to overcome the affection of the metal housing, meanwhile transceiving multiband frequency wireless signals. There is room for improvements in the art.